Team Chaotix - Vector x Vanilla
by Emily2113
Summary: Vector and Vanilla meet each other, and start their relationship. They have to deal with friends teasing them, and also help others solve their own relationship problems. Will their love stand the test of time, or will they fall apart under pressure?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

One day Vector was in Tesco's, buying groceries for him and his housemates. He was just walking down the aisles, occasionally checking the prices of random items. His favourite song (I'm Sexy and I Know It) had just come on the radio when the screaming started.

'Help! Thief!'

A woman was standing by the checkouts, and a shady character was running away from her, a bag in his hand. Vector, assuming that the bag was the woman's and that the man had grabbed it from her, began chasing after him. He soon caught up to the man and grabbed his shoulder, forcing him to spin on the spot. The man looked at Vector with pure hatred, and in this moment of hesitation Vector swung his fist round and hit the man's chin. The thief dropped the bag of shopping, and Vector scooped it up. The thief looked a Vector properly, and recognised him.

'Not you again' said the thief in a low voice.

Vector grinned, 'Problem?'

The thief just looked seriously hacked off.

'Stupid fat crocodile.' He muttered under his breath, beginning to walk down the street.

'They're muscles!' yelled Vector after him. He turned around, and jogged towards the woman, who was standing there smiling. He noticed that she was extremely pretty, probably in about her early twenties, and she was wearing a purple dress that flowed down to the floor. Her hair was the perfect shade of auburn, and it matched the tips of her ears perfectly.

'Thank you so much sir.' She spoke in a soft voice, looking at Vector with her deep brown eyes. Vector's insides practically melted.

'You're welcome ma'am. Always have to help a lady!' Vector replied, trying to act cool, but his face was bright red and his heart beating so fast he was sure she could hear it.

'May I ask your name sir?' She asked.

'The name's Vector, Vector the Crocodile, boss of the Chaotix Detective Agency. What about you?'

'Nice to meet you Mr Vector. My name's Vanilla, it's passed down through family. Do you happen to know where Green Hill Zone is?'

I do, actually, I live there.'

'Oh! I do too!'

'Really? I haven't seen you around.'

'Well Mr Vector, you wouldn't have… I just moved here the other day.'

Vector thought. Suddenly, he remembered.

It was yesterday. Vector was sat at home, 'reading' the newspaper. His housemates, Charmy and Espio, were playing chess together. As usual, Charmy was losing because Espio was just too good. Charmy got up and went to the window.

'Hey Vector, there's a removal van. I think someone's moving in.'

Vector got up to go look.

'Great, another idiot. This town is now full of idiots.' He said to Charmy angrily. Vector hated new people. In fact, if it was possible, Vector would live and die alone without doing any socializing whatsoever.

'Aw, don't worry Vector, you will always be the king of idiots.' Charmy replied, trying to wind Vector up.

'That's ri-… Why you little-!'

Vector looked at Vanilla and smiled.

'Oh I, erm, I remember… erm, maybe we could walk there together?' He said hopefully.

'Sure thing!' replied Vanilla happily. They both set off at a pace down the road together. There was an awkward silence for a few minutes. Vector, feeling very awkward indeed, decided to make small talk.

'So… erm, why did you decide to move?' He asked, breaking the silence.

'Oh, I wanted to get away from my old life, you know, start fresh.'

'I know how that feels…'

'Really? Why, what happened?'

Vector sighed. 'Can we drop the subject?'

'Oh… I'm sorry.' Vanilla said quietly, looking sad. Vector tried to change the subject, to try and avoid the awkwardness that was happening between him and Vanilla.

'Don't worry, it's okay. Do you live alone?'

'No, I live with my beautiful daughter Cream.'

Vector sighed again. 'Oh… well, what about your husband?'

'That's why I wanted to leave.' Vanilla replied, looking down. 'Do you live with anyone Mr Vector?'

'Yeah, I live with my boys.'

'You're a father?'

'No! Hehe, they're my teammates, Espio and Charmy. Espio is 17 and Charmy is 6. We're Team Chaotix, I'm the leader.'

'Charmy is 6? Same age as Cream.' smiled Vanilla. 'But really? You're team leader?'

'Well, not at the start. We met each other on Eggman's ship when we were all kidnapped. There was also Knux.'

'Knuckles the Echidna?'

'Yeah, he was leader at first, but then he became guardian of the master emerald and made me leader instead. He and I bonded like brothers, and he looked depressed at first so I asked him a question. It really joint us together. I was like 'Psst, wanna Tic-tac?' and he was like 'Erm…sure.' We were best of friends after then.'

Vanilla giggled. 'You're so silly Mr Vector! Anyway, here's my home. I'll get you a reward for helping me.'

Vector felt he couldn't accept a reward, especially not from Vanilla.

'No reward needed ma'am! I'm fine like this; it's part of the job!' He said, grinning widely. 'Meeting you was reward enough!'

'Aw, Mr Vector you're so kind, thank you!' Vanilla said, smiling pleasantly at Vector, who was now blushing again.

'You're welcome. Hehe. Just glad that I could help!'

Across the park, Charmy and Espio were doing some spying. Charmy was crouching underneath a park bench, and watching Vector and Vanilla talking. Espio was sat on the bench, his legs hiding Charmy from other people's views, reading a book on chess.

'Hey Espio! Look at this!' yelled Charmy from under the bench. Espio jumped, and then looked down, annoyed.

'Charmy, there's no need to shout, I was only here.'

'Whatever. Just look at this.' Charmy said, pointing across the street.

'Hey, that's Vector. And, isn't that Vanilla? She's laughing at Vector's jokes I think.'

'No, she's probably laughing at his face.'

Choosing to ignore this, Espio carried on talking. 'Hang on, is Vector blushing?!'

Back at Vanilla's house, her and Vector were finishing their conversation.

'Make sure you come visit me Miss Vanilla.' Vector said, trying to make sure he was going to see her again. 'I live down the way, in the headquarters. You can't miss it.'

Vanilla giggled. 'I will Mr Vector, don't worry. See you soon!'

'Yep, see you. Okay, bye then.' He smiled at Vanilla one last time and crossed the street.

'Damn it Espio, he's coming! Act natural!' Charmy cried, pointing at Vector who was walking towards them.

'I am Charmy, calm down!' Espio replied calmly, for he was the sensible one out of the pair.

'Hey boys, I'm back.'

'Oh Vecky, you little love detective, are you and Vani kissy facing each other? Huh?!' Charmy was once again trying to annoy Vector. And he was succeeding.

'I… how do you know about me talking to Miss Vanilla?' Vector asked, puzzled.

'Oh, I _saw _you and Vanilla 'talking' Vecky. Worried?' Charmy laughed at Vectors shocked expression.

'Now now Charmy, they _were _only talking. Vector just has a crush, that's all.' Espio said sensibly, trying not to laugh at them both.

'Hmm…' Charmy looked at Vector grinning. 'I wonder what their children will look like.'

Vector lost his temper. 'Shut up Charmy!'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_ Ring ring._

Vector groaned, rolling over in his bed and rubbing his eyes. The phone ringing in the morning was probably the most annoying thing to happen to him, other than Charmy. Through the dark of the room with the blinds shut, Vector could see Charmy sitting up.

'Charmy answer the phone.'

_ Ring ring._

Charmy just yawned and looked at Vector.

'The phone has no questions for me to answer. All it said was ring ring.'

_Ring ring._

Espio sat up. His bed being furthest away from the phone, he had an excuse not to answer it.

'For God's sake guys, someone answer the damn phone!'

_Ring ring._

Charmy got out of bed and walked to the phone. He picked it up, receiver and all, and flew over to Vector. He released the phone from his grasp, and it fell down, landing squarely on Vectors head.

'Grr-' Vector was really angry now, 'I wish you'd stop doing that, idiot!'

_Ring ring._

Charmy just laughed. He loved it when Vector was angry.

'The only idiot is you.' Charmy continued to laugh, 'You look like Lady Gaga! You better answer it before they hang up by the way.'

Vector looked at the phone, and thought that he recognised the number. Angrily, he picked up the receiver.

'Look; I've already told you. We don't want to change to Scottish Gas!'

'Vector, is that you?' It was Vanilla, who was ringing to make plans with the team.

'Oh, erm, Miss Vanilla! I was joking, hehe. You know me, always joking. So… 'sup?'

'I was just wondering, do you want to come to my house at 7:30? It's just that Cream's inviting her friends over and I thought that you, Espio and Charmy could come too.'

'I… Sure thing, that would be great! We'll be there! Bye.'

Charmy was stood in the corner, looking at Vector.

' Ha ha ha, was that your girlfriend Vecky?'

'Shut up Charmy, Espio, what time is it?'

Espio looked at his watch.

'Lunch time.'

Vector widened his eyes.

'God, we woke up early today.'

'I know man, it was the damn phone. Charmy was grinning, 'Anyway, you having a date with Vanilla, Vecky?'

'No, you idiots have to come as well.'

'Oh, I'll just be a min.' said Espio, walking out of the room. 'I have to use the bathroom.'

'Sure thing.' Vector waited until he was out the room, and then spoke. 'Charmy, do you think that Espio's… gay?'

'Why?'

'I don't know, I always see him with men.'

'Meh, I think you've lost it.'

Espio walked back into the room.

'Back, and what the hell were you guys talking about?'

Vector just smiled.

'We know your secret.'

'What secret?'

'Well.' Charmy spoke first. 'Vector convinced himself that you're gay.'

'Isn't it true?' Vector pressed.

'What?! No! I am not, you idiot!' Espio stormed out of the door and into the street.

Vector looked at Charmy, a smile forming on his lips.

'Spy time Charmy.'

Charmy grinned.

'Yey.'

About 30 minutes later, Charmy and Vector found Espio in the park. He was sat on the same bench that he and Charmy had sat on when watching Vector and Vanilla. Espio was holding some flowers, and had his arm around someone.

'There he is.' Vector was looking through his binoculars from behind a tree. 'Charmy, who's he with?'

'He's with Shade!'

'Okay, let's spy on them. We need to see if they are dating or if Espio is gay.'

Espio and Shade continued to talk for a while longer. After about five minutes, Shade realised that she needed to go.

'Bye Espio. I must go.'

'So soon.' Espio sighed. He handed Shade the flowers and she gave him a hug. After she had gone, he sat back down on the bench and started to read. Suddenly, Vector and Charmy jumped out from behind the tree they were hidden behind. Espio sat up, boiling with rage.

'What are you doing here Vector?' Espio yelled.

'Why didn't you tell me you were dating Shade?'

'I didn't want you to embarrass me, fine I'm sorry for not telling you.'

Vector narrowed his eyes.

'I still think you're gay, but we have to go to Vani's house.'

At six o'clock, Team Chaotix was back at their base, getting ready to go to Vanilla's house. Espio needed to go into the bathroom to apply some hairspray, but Vector was in there getting ready. Espio banged on the door.

'Vector, you've been getting ready for three hours now!'

'Yeah – by now Vanilla must be used to your ugly face, you've been dating for about a month now.' Charmy piped up from the corner, where he was playing a video game, making Espio smirk. The door slammed open, and Vector emerged from the cloud of beauty products that he was surrounded by, with a massive plaster on his nose.

'Well it would've helped if Espio didn't beat me up!'

Espio sighed.

'Well, you deserved it…'

Vector growled.

'Well, we're going now!'

Vector stormed over to the corner and unplugged Charmy's video game, who protested with a loud 'Hey!', but Vector didn't care. All he wanted was to see Vanilla, and these two weren't going to stop him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ten minutes later, Team Chaotix had arrived at Vanilla's house. It was all suited up for the gathering, with ribbons and balloons decorating the front yard. Vector opened the little gate that connected to the hedge, and walked up to the door. He knocked on it three times. After about a minute, Vanilla answered. She smiled, than frowned as she took in Vector's brusies.

'Gosh Vector, what happened? I knew you would be early, but… Silver and Blaze are coming soon.'

Vector grinned and pulled Vanilla into a hug, whilst Charmy made retching noises in the background.

Meanwhile, in the local McDonalds, Blaze was looking for Silver. She glanced at her watch, and realised that she had to attend Vanilla's gathering in about half an hour, but she had to find Silver first. Sighing, she walked up to the counter, and spotted Silver. He was the cashier.

'Welcome to McDonalds, may I take your order?'

'Silver… it's me.'

'Blaze? What's the matter?'

'Oh, nothing, I'm attending Vanilla's gathering and she wanted you to come too.'

'Aw, nice offer, but my manger said I will get a promotion if I don't screw up today, so I can't leave.'

'You're a damn hero, why do you work in this dump? Anyway, I thought that you preferred KFC more.'

Silver looked around worried, than whispered to Blaze. 'Blaze, don't let them hear you. McDonald's staff are like ninja's.'

Blaze rolled her eyes. 'Really Silver? You always over exaggerate. Please come.' she stared at Silver, noticing how bright his eyes were. 'Please? Do it for me.'

'I – fine I will. Grab my hand.'

Blaze flushed a bright red, and looked like she wanted to object.

'Uh - I mean, to teleport of course.'

Both of them looked at each other and grinned, they grasped hands, and teleported off to Vanilla's house.

There was a low grumbling, but it was coming from Vector's stomach.

'Earthquake!' Charmy ducked under a table that was holding lots of little appetisers.

'God, I'm hungry.' Vector's stomach rumbled again, and he rubbed it slowly.

Vanilla smiled as Charmy emerged from under the table.

'We wouldn't be if someone didn't eat all the pies.'

'Shut up Charmy!'

Vanilla smiled again at the two boys, who were now arguing.

'Don't worry, they are coming soon.'

Right on time, there was a flash of white light and Blaze and Silver teleported into the room, in mid-air. They fell the small drop, screaming. Vector looked around.

'Did someone say ahh?'

Charmy laughed. 'Look up you idiot.'

There was a massive crash as Blaze and Silver landed squarely on top of Vector, knocking him to the floor. Silver stood up, shocked.

'Awesome, what a soft landing.' He held out his hand to Blaze, who rejected it and picked herself up off the floor. Espio sighed.

'Think again… you landed on Vector.'

Silver jumped around. 'Ahh Blaze! We killed Vector!'

Blaze just smirked. 'Silver calm down, we haven't killed Vector.'

Vector stood up, winded from the impact, and grimaced. Vanilla rushed over, taking Vectors hands in hers.

'Vector, are you okay?'

'I am now.'

The moment was perfect. They were staring into each other's eyes. Vector was certain that he would have kissed Vanilla, although the others were there, and the fact that they were stood in the corner going, 'Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!' seriously put him off. So, he held back his emotions and hugged her instead. And yelled at them.

'Shut up!'

The others started rolling around on the floor, laughing their heads off to the point that Vector thought Charmy was going to pass out. Fortunately for Vector, Cream changed the subject.

'Blaze, are you and Mr Silver dating?'

Blaze smiled, 'No, we're only really good friends.'

In the corner, Silver sighed and smiled sadly.

'Yeah…'

Vector looked at Silvers sad face and thought. _Man, poor kid. He reminds me of myself. Too shy to do anything._

'Ladies and gentlemen, that's Vector's thinking face. It's very rare.' Charmy piped up from the other side of the room.

Espio looked at Vector.

'Vector, what are you thinking about?'

'Charmy, Espio, private word?'

The three Team Chaotix members began to walk away, but were interrupted by Cream.

'Mr Vector, can I come?'

'Ehh, sure kid.'

They walked down the porch steps and into Vanilla's well-kept garden. Vector chose a place to stand by a tree, so no one could have seen them standing there, and listen into their conversation.

Espio turned towards Vector. 'So, what is it?'

'I was thinking to-'

Cream interrupted. 'To propose to my mom?'

Vector blushed, turning a funny shade of purple, and looked mad for a couple of seconds. Regaining his calm, he continued to talk.

'No! No, no, no, no. No! It's about Silver and Blaze.'

Cream frowned.

'Mr Vector, it's rude to talk about people behind their backs.'

Vector gritted his teeth, slowly losing both his calm and his temper.

'Charmy… Go play with Cream.'

Charmy grinned happily.

'Okay boss, come on Cream!'

Vector and Espio watched them walk away, Charmy picking up a football to go and play with Cream. After they had gone, Espio turned to Vector.

'Well done Vector, for getting rid of the annoying children.'

'Don't you _dare _talk like that about Cream.'

'Last time I checked, you weren't Cream's father – anyway, what's the problem?

'We're gonna get Silver with Blaze.'

'Not this again. For the last time, we're not match-makers! Last time we tried to pair someone up you almost killed Cosmo with a disco ball.

'No, this will work. We will change the detective agency into a bar again, and you will be the waiter and Charmy can cook.'

'Is that really a good idea? He's a six year old idiot!'

'Yeah, he is an idiot but it will be fine. He won't, like, set the place on fire.'

'And what will you be doing?'

'Oh, I will be with Vanilla.'

'So Charmy and I are doing your dirty work.'

Vector grinned. 'Well done, you get the plan. Anyway, I must go and see Vanilla.' And with this, Vector walked back into the house. Espio sighed and shook his head.

'Why do I work with these idiots?'


End file.
